Lo poco que puedo hacer
by Cassian RenMei
Summary: "¿Terminar siendo un Avox fue una opción? No, yo lo elegí o de hecho no hubo elección desde un principio, porque traicionar a la gente que me importa fue siempre impensable" Un oneshot que explora los recuerdos de Darius y sus sentimientos hacia la gente del Doce. La historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de León.
**Disclaimer, los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, pero de vez en cuando me gusta divertirme mucho con ellos. Este fanfic participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.**

 **El Texto en cursiva son flashbacks o recuerdos.**

* * *

Es una completa oscuridad, el suelo, las paredes y el techo están en extremo calientes; incluso el aire está tan caliente que es doloroso respirar, los ojos me arden y muero por una gota de agua. La cabeza me duele y cuando reviso mi frente puedo sentir una herida.  
No podría decir cuánto tiempo llevo en este lugar y tengo muchas dudas respecto a si podré salir algún día.

Hay cosas en la vida en las que realmente no podemos elegir, si naces en el distrito cuatro tu vida girara en torno al mar, si naces en el doce pues será el carbón; y yo como nativo del dos simplemente hice lo que se esperaba de mí, primero entre a la academia de entrenamiento para los tributos; cuando ya no fui elegible una vez más hice lo que se esperaba de mí y me alisté para convertirme en un Agente de Paz.

La instrucción completa toma cinco años, si fuiste entrenado para ser un tributo solo te tomará tres, luego de ello te asignan a un distrito; bueno, según el reglamento se debería rotar por todos los distritos pero la verdad es que observan varias características antes de designarte un distrito. Si tienes buenas conexiones o "enchufes", terminarás en el uno o el dos; si eres un sádico bastardo, fanático del control terminarás en el once o el diezy luego está el infame distrito doce, ellos producen el carbón que se utiliza en todos los distritos, pero nadie les presta mucha atención ¿Por qué lo harían? Ellos solo producen todo el carbón que se utiliza en los distritos, no era un producto vital para el Capitolio, donde tienen métodos más modernos para pasar un cálido invierno (salvo algunos "snobs" que disfrutan las excentricidades y que pagan cantidades exorbitantes por tener carbón); entre los Agentes de Paz es bien sabido que terminar allí, donde incluso la paga es inferior, es un castigo o una humillación destinada a aquellos que se ganaron la ira de alguien poderoso o a los peores.

Así que no fue una sorpresa para mí el terminar siendo asignado allí.

* * *

 _– ¡Maldita sea Darius Metallium!, ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí!? – Grito el instructor en mi rostro – No tuviste las agallas para ser tributo, no tendrás las agallas de ser un agente de paz, ¡Deja de hacer estupideces y márchate de una maldita vez!_

 _– Señor, eso no es posible – respondí con firmeza sin dejarme intimidar – mi ex novia es la chica más letal del distrito, si vuelvo me matará, señor._

 _Los demás reclutas temblaron ligeramente intentando contener la risa y el instructor tampoco pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se eleven._

 _– ¿¡Te crees muy gracioso, Metallium!? – gritó y pude sentir el leve rocío de su saliva en mi rostro._

 _– Señor, si creo que soy gracioso señor – respondí sin parpadear ante su mirada furibunda._

 _– ¡Quinientos al suelo sabandija! – su rostro se enrojeció y grito con tal fuerza mi primer instinto fue cerrar los ojos, pero permanecí impasible, con rapidez me lancé al suelo y empecé a hacer las lagartijas contando en voz alta, mientras el instructor apoyó su bota en mi espalda – ¡Y los demás empiecen a dar vueltas alrededor del campo!_

* * *

Era verano esa vez, así que el calor era agobiante, creía que ese día fue el más agobiante de mi vida, pero comparado con ahora parece un día de campo.

Repentinamente abren una puerta y la luz me deja aturdido, veo una silueta difusa y apenas si puedo distinguir una voz distante que me ordena algo, cuando nota que no me muevo noto que se acerca y me golpea en el rostro, estoy demasiado débil y el mundo se vuelve negro de nuevo.

* * *

 _– Me ofrezco voluntario – gritó desde el fondo Matt, al chico elegido por la academia, las cámaras se centran en él y yo también me quedé observándolo, la determinación, el orgullo en su rostro es abrumador._

 _Sentí un golpe en el rostro y sabía quién me lo había propinado si necesidad de verla._

 _– Razor – murmure y me encontré con sus enormes ojos castaños, sus rizos color negro que enmarcaban su rostro, casi parecía una muñeca, pero quien la haya visto con un cuchillo sabía que era una chica peligrosa – Yo…_

 _– ¡Idiota! – gritó y señaló las pantallas en las cuales enfocaban a Matt – ese podrías haber sido tú._

 _– ¿En serio? – respondí con un tono inocente volteando los ojos, ella tembló ligeramente y me miró con una furia espeluznante._

 _– ¡Tú eras el mejor! ¡Tú debiste representarnos! – Desvié la mirada evitando ver su rostro y eso la puso aún más furiosa, algunas personas formaron un circulo de curiosos a nuestro alrededor – Nada de esto te importa ¿verdad? Empecé a salir contigo porqué creí que eras un hombre de verdad, Darius._

 _– Y yo que creí que te gustaba mi cara – le respondí y su rostro se enrojeció de ira._

 _– ¡Olvídate de mí, estúpido! – grito furiosa._

 _– No será difícil – respondí lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuche, me lanzó una mirada asesina y se marchó hecha una furia._

 _Escuché un par de risas ahogadas de nuestro público, que pronto empezaron a dispersarse._ _Al igual que Matt, ella también lo tenía, ese fuego que siempre había envidiado._

* * *

Pero lo que siento en ese momento es agua, despierto sobresaltado y mi ropa está completamente mojada, un agente de paz me mira asqueado del otro lado de unas rejas y patea una bandeja hacia mí que contiene un plato con una especie de masa agüada en su interior y una botella pequeña de agua, se va sin decir nada mientras tomo el agua con desesperación, estoy en una celda sin duda alguna pero no es la del distrito doce; al menos no las que conocía, había escuchado leyendas de que en el edificio de justicia había celdas subterráneas privadas, muy aparte de la pequeña cárcel del distrito.  
Cuando el agua se termina, me aventuro con esa extraña comida, pero incluso en mis circunstancias no soy capaz de comer más de la mitad, es sumamente repulsiva.

Es imposible calcular el tiempo en esta celda sin ventanas, apenas si llega ruido desde el exterior, me recuesto en el suelo y trato de dormir, la sed es insoportable, pero mi agotamiento es mayor.

* * *

 _– ¡Eh! ven aquí – me llamó una agente de paz que estaba sentada en un puesto de comida, era mi primer día en el distrito y no conocía a nadie realmente, la obedecí y me senté a su lado – Mi nombre es Purnia, novato; Cray me encargo que te eduque… joder que pareces un mocoso._

 _– Mi nombre es Darius – respondí con la misma familiaridad con la que ella me habló – ya que vas a educarme te advierto que soy un chico muy malo y que me gustan los castigos, mi ex instructor puede darte referencias de mis favoritos._

 _– Solo lo mejor para el Agente de paz nuevo – Sae la vieja desdentada que atiende el puesto de comida me alcanzó un plato de sopa y un vaso con un fuerte olor a alcohol – Sopa de ternera y el mejor licor del Quemador._

 _– Importada exclusivamente desde el Distrito diez, tal como me gusta – respondí, consciente (casi seguro) de que probablemente era sopa de rata y empece a comer, agite un poco el vaso de alcohol – ¿Esto me dejará ciego?_

 _– Puede que si puede que no – respondió Purnia con una sonrisa, mientras la vieja no podía parar de reír._

 _– Pues suena mejor de lo que creí._

* * *

Cuando despierto mi estómago gruñe furioso al recordar las deliciosas comidas de Sae, que no daría por su caldo de rata ahora mismo, cuando empiezo a considerar en comerme esa porquería escucho un crujido y un par de Agentes de Paz se materializan desde las sombras y abren la puerta de mi celda.

Me esposan y me conducen fuera de la celda por unos pasillos que trato de memorizar, por si acaso.

Nos detenemos delante de una puerta y cuando la abren la luz me enceguece, pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la claridad me quedo boquiabierto, una elegante sala con varios espejos en las paredes, en medio hay una mesa pequeña pero muy elegante, los agentes me obligan a sentarme en una silla y se quedan parados a mis costados. Varios Avox entran por una puerta distinta a la que yo entre, llevando bandejas de comida y depositándolas en la mesa, uno de ellos me sirve agua en una copa y pone solo una cuchara a mi disposición(supongo que nadie quiere al preso con cuchillos, tenedores o cosas afiladas), aprovecho para tomar toda el agua posible como si no hubiese mañana, pidiendo repetir una y otra vez.

Otra puerta se abre y la sorpresa es tal que dejo caer mi copa, ante mí entra el presidente Snow escoltado por otros dos agentes, se apresura a sentarse en silencio y a una señal suya un Avox corre a servirle una copa de vino.

* * *

 _Cuando ví Gale, se debatía furiosamente contra un par de agentes de paz que no son del distrito, apenas si podían contenerlo, un tercero lo golpeó en el rostro, pero Gale no parecía dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente y siguió forcejeando, sin darse cuenta que aquel que lo golpeo empezó a acariciar peligrosamente la pistola que colgaba de su cintura._

 _– Déjenmelo a mí – ordené con un tono de autoridad inesperada, incluso para mí; aflojaron lentamente su agarre, dubitativos y me abalance sobre Gale antes que lo liberaran completamente, aprisioné sus brazos con una llave, y lo hice trastabillar con el pie causando que cayera al suelo de cara._

 _En el suelo siguió retorciéndose furiosamente, si hubiese podido hablarle habría sido más fácil controlarlo, pero no podía exponer una conducta amistosa ante forasteros, los cuales miraban divertidos como reducía a semejante bestia embravecida._

 _– No me hagas perder más el tiempo imbécil – gruñí fingiendo molestia en mi voz – O me aseguraré de que Hazelle te despelleje vivo._

 _El escuchar el nombre de su madre lo hizo reaccionar y lentamente dejó de forcejear, aproveché para esposarlo y ponerlo de pie de un tirón._

 _– ¿Hazelle? – me preguntó el tipo de la pistola._

 _– Mi látigo favorito – respondí – pero primero le daré una buena lección en la cárcel._

 _Un brillo sádico iluminó los ojos de ese sujeto y me alegré de haber llegado a tiempo, ese tipo lo habría matado o torturado solo por puro placer. Gale se dejó escoltar tranquilamente hasta las el Edificio de Justicia en cuyo sótano se encontraba la pequeña cárcel del distrito, no fue hasta que estuvo encerrado que me atreví a hablar._

 _– Lo siento._

 _El no respondió, parecía estar sumido en un estado de shock; si le hubiera hecho una pulla, habría reaccionado. Pero no había forma de bromear al respecto, la chica a la que amaba había sido llevada a los Juegos y lo sentía mucho por él, aunque no tanto por ella._

 _Fuego, el momento en que se ofreció voluntaria pude ver la determinación en su mirada, la fuerza que solo conocen aquellos con un propósito y una vez más sentí envidia, no tanto por su destino, sino por tener un propósito, cuando se tiene una determinación tan fuerte, ni siquiera la muerte es dolorosa, pero si le hubiera dicho eso a Gale ni siquiera pensar en su familia podría haberlo tranquilizado._

 _– Te dejaré salir cuando nuestros visitantes se vayan – el siguió en silencio – te quedarás solo aquí, así que saca toda tu porquería y no la lleves a casa._

 _Varias horas después los agentes "invitados" se marcharon y lo liberé, permaneció en silencio, no insistí en hablarle y lo dejé ir._

 _Al día siguiente encontré un saco colgado de la manija de mi puerta en cuyo interior había un par de conejos muertos aún tibios, era claro quien los dejó ahí, el por qué y el gran sacrificio que debió haber sido… pero… ¿Qué clase de agradecimiento de mierda era este? ¿Conejos muertos en un saco ensangrentado? Ese chico tenía el sentido común de un gato._

* * *

– Darius Metallium ¿no es así? – Pregunto clavando en mí sus ojos de serpiente y una sonrisa espeluznante se dibujó en su rostro– Sírvete lo que desees.

No necesito mirar más de dos segundos lo que sea para que un Avox silenciosamente se apresure a servírmelo.

– ¿Eres consciente del castigo a cualquier gusano que se atreva a faltarle el respeto a un agente de paz? – preguntó casualmente, como charla de sobremesa.

– Si señor – respondo y me sorprende la debilidad de mi voz – dependiendo de la gravedad de la ofensa puede ser desde un azotamiento público hasta una pena de muerte por fusilamiento, señor.

– Pero al ser un agente de paz debes ser consciente de que tu castigo será más severo – comenta para luego tomar ceremonialmente un sorbo de vino – ¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?

* * *

 _– No vuelvas a molestar a Katniss – lo escuché sin entender realmente que estaba pasando, la noche anterior tuve una guardia nocturna, la falta de sueño y el frio me tenían ligeramente aturdido; era temprano, no había comido y ahora tenía un ex mocoso (cuando lo conocí era una criajo flacucho y ahora era más alto que yo) emboscándome en mi camino al Quemador._

 _– Ah te refieres a lo del conejo – respondí con un bostezo – era una buena oferta, cualquier chica habría intercambiado conejos por besos, hasta Sae me ofreció un estofado._

 _–Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer – respondió con un tono seco._

 _– Está bien, está bien – respondí, estaba tan cansado que no tenía ni ganas de tomarle el pelo – Pero bueno, Katniss es una chica ruda, me extraña que te enviara a ti a…_

 _Pareció desarmarse y volvió a ser al mocoso asustado que trataba de ser fuerte al que conocí cuando llegue._

 _– Ella no… – murmuró desviando la mirada y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, eso de no tener ganas de tomarle el pelo… Olvídenlo._

 _– Así que ella no te envió – respondí, sonriente – ¿Qué te hizo creer que ella no quiere que la "moleste"? No sé tú, pero a mí me parece que se divierte mucho conmigo_

 _Palideció y luego su cara se tiño de un ligero carmesí, (no sé si por la vergüenza o por la rabia)._

 _– ¿Cómo podría…? – farfulló sin mirarme._

 _– ¿Por qué no? No es por presumir pero soy ridículamente guapo y muy sexy, la próxima vez le ofreceré verme desnudo a cambio de un pavo, te aseguro que sin ropa luzco fantástico – la expresión horrorizada en su rostro me causa risa, es toda una hazaña verlo con una expresión tan descolocada como esa – entiendo que seas un hermano sobreprotector pero debes dejarla abrir las alas y…_

 _– Ella no es mi hermana – respondió inmediatamente, elevando un poco la voz._

 _– Lo sé, pero no parece que no lo fueran – continúe mi camino hacia el Quemador sin prestarle atención – A este paso la vas a perder… y terminaré llamándote cuñado._

 _Eso fue cerca de año y medio después de mi llegada al distrito; me había tomado la libertad de considerar a Gale como un hermano pequeño, tomarle el pelo y sacarlo de sus casillas era mi especialidad (por eso el quizá me consideraba algún tipo de escoria)._

* * *

– Quería lucirme ante Katniss, seguro que me hubiera dado una buena paga por salvarle el culo a su primo – respondo con naturalidad y al fin siento que mi voz suena como yo, la verdad es que no había pensado en nada; cuando vi que Thread lo azotaba mi instinto fue defenderlo, antes de poder pensar siquiera salte hacia el nuevo Jefe le torcí la muñeca y le grite que se detuviera,quizá habría podido planear algo mejor pero cundo fui consciente de ello ya era tarde.

– Podríamos arreglar tu estupidez, solo necesito que hagas algo – responde con un tono molesto, obviamente sabe que lo que le dije era mentira, decido mirarlo inocentemente mientras, aún esposado, disfruto de uno de los majares a mi disposición, él se aclara la garganta antes de continuar – presiento que esa gentuza está planeando algo y quiero que me informes al respecto.

* * *

 _En el distrito doce, donde los agentes de paz son los más relajados de Panem, la llegada de cualquier agente nuevo era motivo de ansiedad (no vaya a llegar algún aguafiestas estricto); así que cuando puse un pie por primera vez en el Quemador, todas las miradas se concentraron en mí, la mayoría lucían extrañados y parados frente a mí un par de mocosos palidecieron llenos de espanto._

 _Todos parecían expectantes, algunas miradas nerviosas se dirigieron hacia las manos del muchacho, en las cuales sostenía un enorme y regordete pavo. No necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta que un par de golfillos flacuchos y con la ropa sucia, no tenían medio alguno para poseer legalmente una ave como esa, mientras la chica trataba de esconder un pequeño saco que seguramente ocultaba más de su preciada pero ilegal mercancía._

 _– ¿Y esa ave? – le pregunté el tono más severo que pude pero el muchacho a pesar de que solo me llegaba a la altura de los hombros, se mantuvo firme y sus ojos grises se endurecieron_

 _– Ya está reservada para el Agente de Paz en Jefe – respondió acentuando la palabra Jefe y elevando la voz para tratar de esconder su miedo, Katniss detrás de él (me sorprendió descubrir un par de semanas después, que ella no era su hermana) estaba tensa, parecía un gato erizado a punto de atacar – Y no le gustará que tardemos en llevárselo._

 _¿Me está amenazando? Pensé y no pude evitar sonreír, me recordó a un cachorro rabioso. Y decidí entonces que me agradaba._

 _– Entonces dense prisa – le respondí con una enorme sonrisa, y aproveché su desconcierto ante mi reacción para darle algunas palmaditas en la cabeza – No queremos hacer esperar al jefe ¿cierto?_

 _Los comerciantes del Quemador y la gente de alrededor soltaron un par de risitas y respiraron aliviados, su nuevo agente de paz no parecía ser alguien de temer._ _Gale me dedicó cerca de un segundo de una mueca indignada antes de que ambos salieran disparados; me quedé viéndolos alejarse, me causaba una sutil admiración ver tanta fortaleza en cuerpos tan pequeños._

* * *

– Si realmente planean algo no creo que se lo vayan a decir a un agente de paz – le respondo dubitativo, en el fondo sabía que nadie del distrito doce me consideraba realmente como un agente de paz y sabía que fácilmente podía conseguir que confiaran en mí.

– Sobreestimas su inteligencia, son animales asustados, confiarán en ti más aún luego de recibir latigazos como castigo y más aún si les haces creer que puedes conseguirles armas si planean armar una revuelta – pone una acentuación especial a la palabra revuelta como tratando de disminuirla y no darle importancia – Supongo que es obvia cual es la decisión más inteligente.

* * *

 _– ¿Alguna pregunta novato? – balbuceó el Jefe Cray, dejando escapar su aliento alcohólico; la peste era tan fuerte que no podía evitar fruncir ligeramente la nariz por el hedor (pues si, la primera impresión que me dio Cray no fue una de las mejores)._

 _– Señor, no señor – contesté con rapidez esperando que me deje marchar lo más rápido posible._

 _– Ya deja eso, si repites tanto la palabra señor terminarás causándome dolor de cabeza – murmuró fastidiado mientras distraídamente se masajeaba las sienes, sin decir nada me hizo un gesto para que me marchara, pero antes de que cruzara la puerta me dijo en voz alta – un consejo novato, ellos deben temerte, no puedes ser su amigo._

* * *

Miré alrededor, los agentes de paz, los espejos, los Avox, el banquete y mi anterior encierro; todo un escenario armado con todas sus piezas diseñado para intimidarme. Los Avox y mi encierro, una amenaza de que podría pasarme si me negaba; el banquete era una promesa de recompensas… como aquellos banquetes en los Juegos, una dulce promesa envenenada con un alto precio. Me concentro en mi reflejo, me veo horrible, débil, maltratado y asustado.

Con un simple vistazo le indico a un Avox que me sirva algo de vino y el presidente hace lo mismo.

– Así que no hay forma de evitar los azotes – murmuro con la mirada baja, "pusilánime", "manipulable", "desinteresado" estaba seguro que cualquier reporte acerca de mi personalidad contenía esas palabras; pensé en mis padres, siempre había sido una vergüenza para ellos por mi falta de determinación para convertirme en tributo, pensé en la mirada determinada de Matt cuando fue a los juegos, aunque murió de frío al no poder encender una fogata; a la mirada llena de ímpetu de Razor durante sus entrevistas, a pesar de que murió ahogada cuando el terremoto destruyó la presa de su arena, seguramente se retorcía en su tumba al pensar que una chica debilucha como Annie Cresta ganó en su lugar, pero incluso ella había luchado ferozmente por su vida con el mismo fuego en los ojos que tenía Gale cuando me enfrento el día que llegue al doce.

¿Qué se sentía tener tanto fuego en el alma?

– Serán parte de tu fachada como su aliado – responde el presidente con un tono ligeramente triunfal y aunque sé que está prohibido ver a los Avox, miro a uno de ellos atentamente y me recorre un escalofrío.

Por mi mente pasan entonces todas las personas del distrito que sin duda alguna confiaran en mí, y entonces puedo sentirlo, el fuego que tanto he envidiado, la determinación para pelear, una meta que me impulsa y me da energía "No traicionaré a mis amigos", "ni a mi hermanito".

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de Snow y da un ligero respingo hacia atrás, sé que él también pudo ver ese fuego en mis ojos.

– Que te follen viejo estúpido– sale de mí, no sé si en un murmuro o en un grito; pero estoy casi seguro de que esas serán mis últimas palabras y le arrojo el contenido de la copa de vino a la cara, ensuciando también su pulcro traje blanco.

La furia arde en sus ojos con tal intensidad que sé que no me dejará morir, aún cuando todos los agentes que hay en la habitación me apuntan con sus armas; pensar en que todo lo que pude hacer por la gente que más apreciaba fue ensuciar un traje y molestar a Snow me hace sentir algo patético, completamente intrascendental, hoy su traje seguramente terminaría en la basura, (aunque el odio en sus ojos de serpiente me levanta el ánimo, herir el orgullo de un presidente no es algo de lo que muchos puedan presumir en sus vidas). Le sonrío con satisfacción, puede que sea poco, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer y mi vida es todo lo que puedo sacrificar por ellos. "Cuando se tiene una determinación tan fuerte, ni siquiera la muerte es dolorosa" había pensado cuando Katniss fue a los Juegos, solo esperaba que esa determinación pudiera salvarme no solo del dolor de la muerte, sino de lo que me quedaba de vida.

* * *

 **Sin duda Darius era uno de mis personajes favoritos (entre los poco explorados y mencionados) con la historia más miserable desde mi perspectiva, trata de salvar a Gale (mi personaje MENOS favorito) y no lo logra, peor aún termina siendo convertido en una avox, y luego en una herramienta.**

 **Así que estaba muy feliz cuando me toco en el sorteo, pero algo preocupada por como desarrollar su historia ya que el perdió mucho por muy poco.**

 **Las palabras para definir el amor de Darius fueron Sacrificio/Lealtad/Justicia/Valentía espero haberle hecho algo de justicia a esas palabras, le cree amor filial dirigido hacia Gale (XD Bromance) jejeje porque me parecio que su relación era más significativa con el, pero el tambíen ama a la gente del distrito doce y es una de esas personas simpáticas a las que es imposible no querer, por lo que traicionarlas era impensable.**

 **Elegí Metallium como su apellido en honor de uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime, y escribir esta historia me trajo varios recuerdos de mis días en el ejercito XD.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia y muchas gracias por leerla.**


End file.
